bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ransu Arufa
Ransu Arufa (アルファランス, literally Japanese for "Alpha Lance") is a 15 year old high school student who is starting his Sophomore-Year in Rider City High School. He is also the brother of Loki Arufa and has special powers, making him a . Appearance Ransu is a light skinned, average height-ed male with light, almost maroon, colored hair. His eyes are the same color, but seem to be slightly darker. Within the maroon colored iris of his eyes is a black compass rose with a hollow center. He usually wears a golden yellow hooded jacket, with an E symbol on the front of it. Over that is a pitch black jacket with white lining down the center of the sleeves and two pockets, which are also white in color. His pants are black, and are the exact same as his jacket. His shoes are black and white high-tops with dark crimson red letters, similar to the Adidas style brand. Personality Ransu is a quiet person. He doesn't speak his mind (as much as he should) and is usually always being picked on at school. He is mocked constantly for his awkward habits, and is usually considered "stupid" for his poor grades. His only friends are those of the Mukō Empire, and another group of people that have the same E on the front of their clothing. As a child he was rather out going, and usually could never be shut up. However, as he got older, his mood began to change. He become suddenly depressed when his parents died, and usually obeyed nobody but his brother Loki Arufa. He occasionally laughed, and because of his appearance, was considered foreign. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Object Affinity: Using the connection he has with the two artifacts within his possetion, Ransu activates one of his Fullbring abilities. Using his spiritual energy to pull at the soul of the two items in his possetion, he tries to bend the qualities and influence the energy within it. This results in a totally different item being born, or a special power being drawn from within the item in which he is attached to. *'Artifact: Guardian of The Earth:' Using his ability to tug on the soul of objects, Ransu is able to change the shape of one of his artifacts. This artifact is usually spoken out in it's English name, but could be referred to as Tutore di La Terra. When it's soul has been pulled on by Ransu's fullbring, it's qualities change. The shape of the artifact is forced into a lion cub. This cub was said to be the Spirit of Earth, that was trapped within a ring. However, Ransu simply changes it's shape to a lion cub, and then fuels it with his Reiatsu. Unique & Immense Spiritual Pressure: 'When Ransu was born, his and Loki's parents were attacked and killed by Arrancar. His father was a Quincy and his mother was just a normal human being. The result of the two races mating an having a child, is a kid with an Abnormal amount of Reiatus. However, since his mother was attacked during his bother, his reiatsu has been increased with the power of a Hollow's. This is the exact same reason why he is able to use Fullbring, and why his spiritual pressure is so immense. *'Vettore Barriera (ベクトルバリア, is literally Italian for "Vecotr Barrier"): This technique is created using his raw reiatsu and reiryoku. Expelling it like he normally would, he pulls on it's soul, manipulating it with the power of his fullbring. This causes a red-brown light to circle his body in the form of text. The symbols that make up the text are a unique for of "Bringer Light" that takes the shape of the word Barriera di Vettori, which is Italian for: Barrier of Vectors. **'Respingere' (拒絶する, literally Italian for "Repel") is the main ability of the Vettore Barriera created from Ransu's Reiatsu being fullbrought. It uses the spiraling vectors and the ring of Bringer Light Text, to force things away with a force similar to a tornado. It is Ransu's most reliable technique (when it comes to defense) and is the only known technique that he creates without using his Ereditarietà Della Terra. Soul Manipulation: Using the same principals as he uses when pulling on the soul of his Tutore di La Terra, Ransu is able to pull the soul of other (non-living) objects. This simply means that he can use the surrounding air to leap farther into the air by pulling on it's soul. He is also able to pull on the soul of objects such as cement, changing it's qualities to that it's as soft as feathers. *'Bringer Light:' When utilizing his Fullbring, Ransu releases a tiny light that is red-brown in color. This light is a bit of reiatsu that has materialized, and became visible, from him pulling on the soul of an object. It is somewhat like a notation of a Full bring being executed correctly. Fullbring